1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to truck covers, and is more particularly concerned with a protector for the end of a tarpaulin covering a truck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is common for an open truck, such as a dump truck or the like, to have a retractable tarpaulin. The tarpaulin, or cover, can be wound on a reel and the truck uncovered for loading or unloading; and, the cover can be extended over the entire body of the truck during transport to prevent the material in the truck from blowing or spilling from the truck. Generally speaking, there are two arrangements for truck covers: one arrangement has a reel fixed at the front of the truck body, and an end of the cover is fixed to a spindle that is moved rearwardly by a pair of arms; another arrangement has one end of the cover fixed at the front of the truck, and a reel is carried by a pair of arms to extend the cover over the truck, unreeling the cover from the reel.
In both of the above described arrangements, one end of the cover is carried by arms, and that end lies against the upper rear edge of the truck body. While the truck is moving, the cover is bounced against the edge of the truck, thereby severely damaging the cover. In either case, it will be understood, there is a metal core or spindle carrying the cover, and a metal edge of the truck. Bouncing of the metal spindle therefore beats the flexible cover between two metal surfaces. The result is that the covers have a very short useful life. For example, one truck in normal, regular use may require five or six new covers in one year.